Impossiblerage Wiki
Welcome to the Impossiblerage Wiki Castle Clash Guild rules and requirements for impossiblerage. Thank you insomnia and shadowrage, with out you impossiblerage would not be. Thank you Never, Kevin, Drakon of insomnia, and Muzzie of shadowrage. Activity: Players must be active in guild activities as well as active in the game. Boss, Torch, Mesa, we are a team lets act like one. Even just random talking in the guild chat area is good, we need to work together. If you are not active in game or guild you will be kicked. Boss: At the moment we fight boss 2 at 21:45 server time daily. Please make sure your heroes are a live at this time. Please be aware that there is a damage cap of 25 million and all players should stop when they reach it, unless leader says other wise. Anyone that goes over the 25 million hit points will be fined 100 shards for every 1 million in damage they go over. Mesa: Mesa 1: Need 1 Pumpkin duke and all gather at bottom corner Mesa 2: Need 2 Pumpkin duke or really high hitters. Players start in 4 corners, pumpkin dukes at top to avoid bombs Mesa 3: Need 3 pumpkin dukes, players start in 4 corners Torch Battle: (WHEN WE START AGAIN LEADER WILL LET YOU KNOW AND THIS WILL BE ERASED)Torch battles are on Wednesday and Saturday from 9:00 to 21:00 server time. We ONLY haul the last 10 minutes of torch battles. If you are caught hauling before then you will be kicked out of the guild. At 20:50 haul 10 heroes all from the same guild. Choose a guild in the middle of the pack (not on first or last few pages) that has a minimum of 25% and better to have 50%. After hauling click the 'guard' screen and see who is stealing from us. You can see the hero and the time remaining, clicking on the hero shows it's level. Only defend against heroes you think you can beat, you only get 10 chances. There will be multiple pages of people attacking us, DO NOT GUARD AGAINST PEOPLE WHO WILL HIT AFTER TIME HAS EXPIRED. IF YOU DO NOT PARTICIPATE IN TORCH, YOU MUST DONATE THE SHARDS WON DURING TORCH TO THE GUILD OR GET KICKED. Donations: Donations are what makes a guild strong. We need to pay for the daily boss fight and the flags we use. Upgrading flags and the guild cost a lot of shards. Guild donations will be calculated every Sunday. We will base the donations requirement on might. Players are encouraged to donate over the set minimum, which is low compared to most other guilds. Donations will be calculated before boss every Sunday. -Under 10k might: 100 shards a week -Between 10k and 20k might: 200 shards a week -Over 20k might :300 shards a week -Torch battle reward if you did not participate. If you have any issues please contact Leaders: Whodoyouthink (mufober) on any of her accounts, shayner, or Hhsjjsk. Lost realm: To enter on Lost Realm 10,000 might is required. The Lost Realm is located at the north-east side of the screen where the bridge is together with the portal. Level and Experience-''' As the player gains more battle exp and levels up in the Lost Realm, new map area will be revealed until level 17. Explore and defeat monsters to increase your level. 'Stamina (Moving Energy)-' Energy is needed to move around on the map. Energy will recharge at 1 point / 10 min. One can also buy energy by clicking the Purchase button sign or use Stamina Card. 'Blue Crystal-' This resource is used to inscribe your heroes to raise the inscription level. Once level 21 is reached you can equip heroes with crests which further boost your hero. Blue Crystal may be obtained from the crystal mines and Battle Altars. Player may collect up to a maximum of 10,000,000 blue crystals at a time. 'Red Crystal-' This resource may be obtained by defeating monsters. It is used to upgrade the production of blue crystal mines and are required to combine identical crests from the same type into a higher level crest. Player may collect up to a maximum of 1,000,000 red crystals at a time. 'Form team- '''Hero placement for Lost Realm, click the icon and place heroes onto tiles. '''Treasure Chest Box-' There are 3 types of treasure boxes: bronze, silver, and gold. The corresponding type of key is needed to open the box. The treasure boxes contain rewards such as blue crystal bags, crest bags, crest boxes, gold packs and mana packs. Rewards have varying levels of quality as well, with silver and gold treasure boxes sometimes providing rare versions 'Crystal Mine- '''This tile produces blue crystals continuously. It works the same way as a mana mill. You can upgrade it with red crystals to increase production. The level of the mine cannot be raised above your level in Lost Realm. Blue Crystal tiles can be emptied by simply clicking on them, DO NOT waste energy walking to the tile to get the crystals. Blue Crystal tiles cannot be attacked and thus provide you your own steady source of blue crystal income. '''Battle altar- '''When you have 'captured' a dungeon tile you can start drawing resources from them the same way as Blue Crystal tiles, but they cannot be upgraded. At 400 crystals/hour and 4000 max storage their income is pretty big. Battle Altars can be lost to other players after a 4 hour shield expires.Battle Altars give you more blue crystals than your mines, the more you upgrade the more you get. Each battle altar will have a shield or a sword above it. If it has a shield, it is protected. If it has a sword, you can attack their battle altar and take it over. When attacking their altar, you battle their 5 man line up. It does not take stamina to attack an altar, so keep attacking them until you win. '''Energy: ' Stamina - You have a maximum of 80 energy. 1 energy is replenished every 10 minutes. Every move on the map takes 1 energy. Attacking Battle Altar costs nothing. When you refill with e.g. 5/80 stamina left, you will have 85/80 stamina (the remaining points are not lost) You can replenish your energy bar back to full by spending gems. '''Crests: Crests are the most important items used for inscribing heroes. Crests has 17 types which corresponds to 17 talents that heroes use (Enlighten is talent but not available as a crest). Each crest talent consists of 4 types I to IV, each level 1 to 5. Crests can be combined given that it should be at the same types. Crest Bag/Box-''' contains "normal" crests: Blade Shell, Flame Guard, Scorch, Slow Down, Sprint, Stone Skin and Tenacity. 'Rare Crest Bag/Box-' contains rare crests: Bulwark, Deadly Strike, Heavy Blow, Scatter, Self Destruct and War God. 'Mythic Crest Bag/Box-' contains mythic crests: Berserk, Life Drain, Revitalize and Revive. ''What is the best crest to have on a hero?'' depending on the hero, and what talent the hero already has, and what battle mode. Generally if your hero has an offensive talent, then crests with defensive talent is a good match; and vice versa. Slowdown crests are great for boss fight and team mesa battles since the proc does an extra attack. Scorch is a good defensive talent even at low levels for melee heroes. Chat: Please no bad language, no rude remarks, no being mean or cruel to others. I WILL NOT TOLERATE BULLIES IN THIS GUILD. Personal talk should be for private messages only, makes other members uncomfortable. Arena: The Arena is a building earned after leveling up your Town Hall to level 5. It is used to participate in Hero battles against other players and rewards you with Honor Badges per hour, based on your ranking in the Arena. Defense- There are three hotspots where the player can place up to six Heroes. Heroes on the top hotspot will take the upper path, middle hotspot for the middle path, and lower hotspot for the lower path. Despite appearances, all three paths are of the same length, so three heroes with the same MOV SPD, placed on different paths, will all reach the enemy's base at the same time. Losing a Defense results in a swap of the ranking with your opponent. Attack- The player can store up to 5 Battle Chances Achievement attacks, while it takes 30 minutes to refill one Battle Chance. The player gets five choices of opponents, which are determined by the players arena rank and are sorted by ranking. All five opponents will have a higher ranking than the player, with a lower number representing a higher ranking. If the player beats an opponent, the player and the opponent will switch rankings; the players ranking will increase while the enemy's rank will decrease. Tips- * The player can place the Heroes anywhere in the hotspot. So put your tanks in front of your attackers and magic-users. * Proper positioning of your heroes gives chance and probability of winning as it adds possibilities and strategy upon the battle. * Keep track of who you win against and who you lose against if you find yourself stuck in certain rank ranges. Chances are other people will be stuck with you and its best to fight people you're sure you can win against for the extra honor bonus. * The arena is also a great place to spend your time when you’re just waiting for your troops to build, or your heroes to revive. Even if your Heroes are not done reviving you can still use them in the arena. Attacking in the arena also doesn’t break your shield, so you are free to battle whenever you like assuming you have battle chances. Expeditions: The Hero expeditions can be accessed through the Arena, There are 10 levels. Each level gives Merit and Honor Badges as a reward upon completing level. Expeditions are like raiding without magic or troops; only heroes can take part. The big advantage is that you can use 15 heroes and even duplicates. However, you cannot use multiple heroes of the same type at the same time. For example, if you have 2 druids, you can only place the second one as soon as the first is dead. The big disadvantage is that if one hero dies, you cannot use him for the whole day until the server resets. There is no revive time and '''you can use this hero in any other aspect of the game, but he can't be used for Expeditions until the server resets. There is a possibility to skip your opponent but you can only skip 5 times per day. As long as you don't lose your heroes you can continue playing. Merit Rankings- There is also a tab called "Merit Rankings". It ranks all players by Merits and Might (if having same amount of Merits). The Warehouse is a building for spending the Merits on various rewards. The Rankings refresh daily at 00:00 game server time. Merits displayed in Merit Rankings is the cumulative amount of Merits obtained in expeditions. e.png|expedition e2.png|Expedition hero select e3.png Signed as read and agreed: # Whodoyouthink # Laura # mufober # haileygirl08 # sweetgirl # pinkhairedturtle # girlofpower # thebrokengirl # Josem # XxArb232305xX # Hhsjjk # JadenRocksBruh # Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse